2-2 Poem and Rose
|tags = |quest = Seek Hat or Staff : Deliberate Sandalwood OR Causality |maiden = Tangled Love |princess = Guidance of the Polaris Splendid Civilization |previous = |next = }} Dialogue Opening: * Momo: Are you sure we're going the right way, Nikki? I feel like we walked past that hallway already. * Nikki: It should be this way. Three days ago, after we met the Queen, we were 'invited' to live in the Royal City. We crossed the Rose Garden... Then... Eh... * Momo: You forgot! * Nikki: Now that we have come to this hallway, let's take the opposite way. * (A slight sound is coming from the end of the hallway, but there's nothing in sight.) * Momo: Hey, Nikki...did you hear that just now? * Nikki: Yeah...It must be the person who freed us earlier. We should follow her lead and get out of here. * (Past a corridor and up a high tower, the sunshine begins to grow dim. However, something at the top of the tower seems to be shining...) * Momo: There's something written on the walls here? * Nikki: ...The stars are reflected on the eternal silent lake... * Nikki: ...Elves guard the dark secret for generations... * Nikki: On Plata's Statues, memories long forgotten by mankind are inscribed... * Nikki: What do these words mean? * (As Nikki continues her ascent, a picture scroll depicting elves and dwarves slowly unfolds... The ancient memory of this kingdom...) * (Nikki suddenly recalls the poem about King Sayet's relics that Ransa told her.) * (As the sun sets down, glorious sunlight shines through dome windows into the tower, like chanting an ancient carol.) * (At the very top of the tower, Rose Chest is awaiting the destined one to uncover it.) * Poem on the Wall: The war lasting for nine days is finally ended by the destined girl... * Nikki: Is this the secret of the relic that Queen Elle keeps to herself? * (She reaches out to open the chest.) * Nikki: No way, it won't open... * Momo: Is there some special mechanism? * Nikki: On the hasp of the chest, these are... strange totems? Like... Sanskrit used by monks. * Momo: Maybe it'll open if you change into monk garments? Didn't you practice styling a set of Cloud Monk vestments before? ** Obtained: Wild Cloud, Without Embroiling, Five Aggregates, Worship, Beyond Hedge * Momo: Perfect, now add a Monk's Hat or a Staff to complete the look! Conclusion: * Momo: It works! I knew it. In this world, style is the center of everything. * Nikki: But... there's nothing in the chest. * Sherry: It appears the Queen's judgement was correct. * (Sherry emerges from the shadow of the tower.) * Nikki: Sherry... it was you who guided us here. * Momo: Have you come to rescue us? What did you mean by the Queen's judgement? * Sherry: Nikki, you still do not want to agree with the Queen's offer? * Momo: You... You set up all these? * Nikki: No wonder we met guards so soon after Ransa and I entered the Royal City... I should've known... * Sherry: You are too quick to put your faith in others. * Nikki: I've told the Queen nothing but the truth. There is no way I can accept her offer... * Sherry: If that is your decision... then forgive me, Nikki. * (Lance guards emerge from the shadow. Sharp spearheads points at Nikki, and their masked face showed no emotion.) * (The dim dusk light gradually recedes.) Trivia * The stage does not allow the player to choose any items other than Accessories, and the hair, dress, coat, hosiery, and shoes are loaded onto Nikki already. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 2 Moonlit Escapade